superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Squadron: Wizaranger
Mystic Squadron: Wizaranger is a Super Animal Squadron series created by MrBLUERANGERHERO on DeviantArt.com that's based on the Harry Potter books and movies. It is a wizard and sorcery themed series that takes place at McGuffin’s University for the Magically Inclined, the anthro-world's equivalent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As of right now, Eli J. Brown has not confirmed this series to be part of the series. Rangers •Patricia Avian - Phoenix Red: the Fire Finger. Known for their passion and courage, they firmly believe in justice. •Levi Ethan - Leviathan Blue: the Water Finger. Known for their friendliness and flexibility, they make allies very easily. •Ben "Rocky" Taurus - Behemoth Yellow: the Earth Finger. Known for their honesty and determination, they are extremely formidable in battle. •Gracie Skyes - Griffon Green: the Wind Finger. Known for their free spirit and intellect, they never betray their allies. •Drake Aurora - Dragon White: the Light Finger. Known for their wisdom and understanding, they firmly believe in fair play. Story For hundreds of years, there have been Mages, beings that combine physical energy in their cells with the spiritual energies of the elements of nature to perform incredible feats known as Magicks. Today, the Mages have been divided into two opposing schools. A school of justice, McGuffin’s University for the Magically Inclined, and a school of evil, Warlock’s School of Dark Arts. Warlock’s plans to wipe out all non-magic beings and assert dominance. McGuffin’s takes great measures to ensure they don’t succeed. Five of McGuffin’s students have been recruited to be the first line of defense, Mystic Squadron Wizaranger. Who will win the war? Only fate will decide. Things Planned *The villains are to be based on the Death Eaters from the Harry Potter series, with the main villain, Warlock, being based on Lord Voldemort himself. It is unsure what the Monsters of the Week will be based off of, though. *The core team for the Rangers will be Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and White, with the red and green Rangers being female. *McGuffin’s University for the Magically Inclined is a school that teaches Magicks to young Mages from ages 11-18. Founded by retired wizard, Thomas McGuffin, students of this school are trained to help those who can’t help themselves. The school is divided into five branches known as Fingers. Each Finger is associated with its own element and color: fire, water, earth, wind, and light. One student from each Finger will be chosen to be part of Mystic Squadron: Wizaranger. Trivia *Wizaranger would be the second fantasy-based Super Animal Squadron series next to Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger. *If this series becomes official, it will mark the first of the following. **The first official series where the White Ranger is the leader. **The second series after Gamerman to have a male ranger take the position of the Pink Ranger. **The second series after Foresgers to have a female Green Ranger on the core team. **The second series after Roadranger to have a female Red Ranger. Category:Planned Seasons